deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Jack Hackett
Father Jack Hackett is one of the three main characters in English-Irish sitcom, "Father Ted". He is known for his alcoholism, as well as generally bizarre and aggressive behaviour. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *None Possible Opponents *Groundskeeper Willie History Father Jack had once apparently been a dedicated and hard-working member of the clergy, in contention to be promoted to a Bishop. However, alcoholism (possibly brought on by the depressing environment of Craggy Island, where he resides) ruined his career, causing brain damage that would permanently affect his behaviour. Living with fellow priests, Ted and Dougal, in the Craggy Island parochial house, he has become a much more passive member of the church in his old age, rarely taking part in any services or church events. He seems to have little grip on reality, often unaware of what is going on, sleeping for long periods and reacting unpredictably to stimulus. Death Battle Info Whilst still a human, Jack's surreal character has many characteristics beyond the capability of any normal person. Coupled with his fiercely aggressive nature, he could prove a surprisingly tough match despite his old age. Feats *Can throw Father Ted (who is 6'2) through a window. Ted also approached him wearing American football gear, showing his fear of accosting Jack. *Broke the nose of Bishop Brennan with a punch. *Survived being clinically dead for several days, recovering from symptoms of death as extreme as partial decomposition. *Has a level of immunity to ingesting poisonous substances, such as floor polish and bleach. It is suggested that he acquired this immunity through gradual desensitization. He also has a seemingly limitless capacity for alcohol, drinking normally-fatal amounts with ease. *Homing instincts. Jack is able to find his way home on foot, regardless of how far he seems to stray from the parochial house. *Can feign normal functions when motivated by the promise of alcohol. This extends to moving with incredible agility and stealth to steal alcohol, and being able to deduce the type of alcohol and the year of production by the sound made by impacting the bottle alone. *Intimidation. Scares multiple characters, including Father Stack, who appeared to be a psychopath himself. *Knocked another priest uncounscious effortlessly with a backhand. *Said to be an excellent footballer. *Able to escape all manner of security measures, including chewing through a rope several inches thick and removing pyjamas designed to be impossible for the wearer to take off. *Can drink liquids at a superhuman rate, finishing two bottles of wine in less than 4 seconds. *Can run through a glass window easily and without suffering any ill-effects. Could not however run through a plexi-glass window. Weapons *Brick (seen thrown at Ted) *Shotgun (fired at Ted's guitar) *Empty Bottles (thrown on multiple occasions) Speed *Combat Speed: Normal Human *Reaction Speed: Superhuman *Travel Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman Lifting Strength *Above Average Human to Athletic Human Striking Strength *Athlete Class Durability *Regular: Athlete Level to to Superhuman: Street Level Tier *10-A to 9-C Weaknesses *Elderly and prone to falling asleep. *Poor eyesight and hearing. *Terribly afraid of nuns. Category:What-If? Death Battles